Gun-Barracuda (Kade)
Kade 'Gun-Barracuda' is one of the Second Phase Enomeg super-soldiers serving Xarkon. Biography Like all Enomegs, Gun-Barracuda was taken by the Xarkon government as an infant after testing positive for certain "warrior genes." He was given the name Kade and raised in special training centers his whole life, where he was quickly singled out as a trainee of exceptional ability, drive, determination, and discipline. Indeed, he even went out of his way to enforce discipline upon others. He and several-like minded students would find any trainee who fell out of line and beat him back into shape - literally. This led him and a group of friends to accidentally kill a fellow student at the age of ten, an act for which he was severely punished by his instructors. Despite this, he still counts it as his "first kill" and has been "keeping score" ever since. Though careful not to take his disciplining of other students that far again, he continued the practice anyway, which led him to several run-ins with the notorious maverick Magnum-Coyote, with whom he developed a lasting rivalry. When a battle with a particularly nasty Slashrim during an exercise in Zygbar nearly killed Barracuda and left him with a lengthy, disfiguring scar down one side of his face, the man's single-mindedness only increased. Barracuda wishes for nothing more or less than to be the best and most effective soldier Xarkon has ever had. And now that he is in the final stages of his training, few doubt that he will soon have the chance. Description At first glance, many would take the bald, hulking Gun-Barracuda as the equivalent of a big, dumb ox. This would be a severe underestimation of his ability. Although not the cleverest of the Enomegs, Barracuda is extremely talented with explosives and electronics. Personality-wise, he is exemplary of at least three of Xarkon's chief virtues. He is Loyal to the extreme - devoting himself to the cause and willing to do anything to accomplish the mission, no matter what the cost. When he sees disloyalty in others, he punishes it severely. Secondly, he is Brave to the point of fearlessness, and would gladly give his life for his country if necessary. Thirdly, he believes in Supremacy above all - that the weak must fall so that the strong may thrive. However, it is in Honor that he falters, for he cannot see why Xarkonians insist on breaking the law of the jungle by protecting the weak. Thus, he sees the tenet of "honor" as a weakness. Enomeg Armor Build Name: "Destroyer" Each Enomeg Soldier wears a suit of armor specifically designed to suit his personal skills and requirements. Gun-Barracuda's armor build is the "Destroyer." Since he prefers direct combat to stealth tactics, Barracuda's armor is the heaviest and most protective of all the Enomeg exoskeletons, a suit that would be awkward to anyone who did not possess Barracuda's great personal strength and endurance, even with the nanomachine mesh enhancing these abilities. Extra armor plating has been added to the face, chest, arms, sides, and around the neck to protect against explosives, which are another of his specialties. His helmet features enhanced optics and a wider range of view in order to aim his preferred heavy weapons. Category:Xarkonians Category:Enomegs Category:Humans Category:Males